


Gomensai Gozaimasu

by Ninquelotefanfic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninquelotefanfic/pseuds/Ninquelotefanfic
Summary: C'est la fin de la Winter Cup et de nombreux changements surviennent, notamment à Tôo. Cette situation inquiète Wakamatsu, mais également Imayoshi, mais pas pour la même raison. C'est alors que pour le bien de l'équipe, Imayoshi profite pour rapprocher le pivot et l'arrière. Et pour cela, rien de mieux qu'une sortie entre copains. /SPOIL/





	1. Passations de pouvoir

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Kuroko's Basuke, le manga et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, aussi, je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette fiction.
> 
> Informations : Cette fiction a été écrite en 2016 et comporte quelques failles. Néanmoins, j’aime particulièrement cette histoire qui aura, un jour, peut-être une suite sous forme d’une romance entre deux hommes.  
Je remercie Electe, membre du collectif Noname, pour avoir pris la patience de relire ces chapitres bourrés de fautes. Qu’elle puisse un jour m’en excuser.

La fin de la Winter Cup apporta son lot de changement au sein des équipes de basket. Le plus important se produisait au lycée Tōō.

Les terminales pensaient sérieusement à leur avenir, si bien que le nouveau capitaine avait été désigné juste après leur défaite face à Seirin, lors de la Winter Cup. Shoichi, le représentant actuel, choisit Wakamatsu Kōsuke pour le remplacer à sa plus grande surprise. Occuper ce poste provoquait une fierté en soi, il avait confiance en ses capacités à emmener l’équipe vers la victoire. Puis, leur joueur pivot avait également conscience de la position de Daiki au sein de leur club.

Quelques jours plus tard, en fin de l’après-midi, le blond invita son aîné chez lui. Il désirait converser et obtenir des conseils sur ses nouvelles responsabilités dans un cadre rassurant et chaleureux.

La mère de Kōsuke les reçut dès leur arrivée. Comme elle préparait des biscuits, elle suggéra de leur en apporter avec des boissons chaudes dans la chambre. Quinze minutes après, elle toqua à la porte, déposa les collations, et sortit tout aussi rapidement pour les laisser à leur occupation.

Shoichi appréciait la mère de son cadet, sa douceur maternelle l’apaisait. Il en avait besoin durant cette longue période de révision. Cependant, son visage demeurait sérieux quand il se tourna vers son compagnon. Il se doutait de ses préoccupations.

Cette année fut des plus mémorables pour le renard, tant elle fut riche en rebondissements. L’arrivée de la génération miracle aux lycées offrait un surplus d’adrénaline, et l’issue incertaine des vainqueurs lors du dernier match avait provoqué du remous. Seirin, un tout jeune club, était parvenu à écraser la favorite de la compétition grâce à leur travail d’équipe.

Shoichi ne pouvait guère nier son intérêt à ce sujet. Il regrettait amèrement son départ alors que les festivités commençaient à peine. Il aurait souhaité se retrouver en première ligne pour observer les changements sur les joueurs vedettes après leurs premières défaites. Au lieu de cela, il devenait un simple spectateur dans les gradins et laissait ses cadets s’en sortir. Son rôle se limiterait uniquement à soutenir ses « petits frères ».

N’était-il pas une famille après tout ?

Le club de basket de l’académie Tōō représentait une seconde maison pour un grand nombre d’entre eux, comme la peste pour d’autres. Tous ses membres s’étaient battus jusqu’au bout. Ils avaient pleuré sous le même maillot. En dépit de l’entêtement d’Aomine Daiki à rester solitaire, ils portaient encore l’espérance d’une victoire prochaine.

Pour y arriver, un remplaçant digne de ce nom devait les guider. Cet homme serait capable de garder les épaules solides, dans la joie comme dans les larmes.

Ce dernier avait pris la forme du Pivot, Wakamatsu Kōsuke, et le sournois lui faisait confiance. Il saurait diriger ses pairs et son enthousiasme les emporterait. De plus, Shoichi ne voyait personne d’autre pour gérer le caractère de leur As.

— Je sais que le sujet sera délicat, mais j’ai confiance en tes capacités pour gérer Aomine, déclara Shoichi.

Le blond soupira.

Il doutait fortement d’arriver à contenir leur indomptable camarade, là, où son aîné n’y était jamais parvenu.

Électron libre, Daiki était meilleur joueur de sa génération grâce à son agilité féline et ses réflexes extraordinaires. Durant sa période de collège, il n’avait jamais connu l’échec. Il découvrit son goût amer au dernier championnat de basket de cet hiver.

Cela lui avait fait un choc.

— Je pensais que la défaite le pousserait à s’entraîner sérieusement, grogna le pivot. Mais, il n’en fait qu’à sa tête.

— C’est un peu de ma faute, dans un sens. On s’était mis d’accord sur la place de chacun au sein de l’équipe dès le début. Tant que nous gagnions, nous n’avions pas besoin d’avoir une bonne entente. Mais, plus maintenant. Et j’espère que tu réussiras dans cette voie.

Kōsuke le fixa, les yeux ronds comme des billes. Depuis leur première rencontre, le blond n’avait vu jamais l’ex-capitaine avouer ses torts ni même démontrer ses faiblesses. Il se souvenait encore du long discours d’adieu et avait remarqué ses rougeurs provoquées par ses pleurs.

Pourtant, Shoichi s’était montré digne jusqu’au bout.

— Par contre, je m’inquiète beaucoup pour Sakurai, poursuit Shoichi. Tu n’es pas tendre et l’impressionnes beaucoup.

Kōsuke détourna les yeux au changement de sujet. Il se comportait durement avec le joueur dénommé, certes, mais il l’appréciait. Néanmoins, il avouait s’emporter en constatant son manque de confiance. À de nombreuses reprises, il lui avait reproché de s’excuser sans raison et de se soumettre aux caprices du « prince ».

Shoichi n’avait pas besoin de s’immiscer dans ses opinions. Il savait parfaitement gérer sa colère. Pour éviter de le contredire, Kōsuke s’empara d’un biscuit et croqua énergiquement.

— Pourquoi ? Il t’a parlé de quelque chose à mon sujet ?

Ryō, leur joueur arrière, démontrait un réel talent dans ce poste. Ses tirs rapides avaient sauvé l’équipe à maintes reprises. Ceux qui pouvaient se vanter de suivre son rythme se comptaient sur les doigts d’une main. Rien que pour cette raison, il se serait séparé de leur tour de commando.

À son tour, Shoichi s’empara du pichet et remplit son verre avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Puis, il but deux grandes gorgées.

— Pas du tout. C’est juste que parfois tes paroles le perturbent. Maintenant que tu es capitaine, il risque de se braquer.

Kōsuke acquiesce. Parfois, il constatait le mal-être du châtain quand on levait la voix. Il sortait tout un flot d’excuses à longueur du temps pour x raisons, mais il essayait également de désamorcer les disputes en intervenant. Ce manque de confiance en lui l’excédait. Il pensait qu’il devait avant tout s’affirmer.

— S’il cessait d’imaginer que tout le monde lui en veut, je serais plus tendre. Mais pas moyen, il m’énerve.

— Sakurai est naturellement stressé. Il s’imagine qu’il nous soûle, mais il m’a promis de s’améliorer, informa Shoichi. Je compte sur toi pour te calmer et lui tendre la main.

— Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

— J’aimerais voir un peu plus de cohésion dans l’équipe, tout en gardant le talent de chacun. J’observerai votre performance du haut des tribunes. Puis, ton entente avec Sakurai et Aomine deviendra primordiale à l’avenir. Vous représenterez la pierre angulaire du nouveau Tōō.

Kōsuke soupira.

Shoichi remonta ses lunettes.

— Tu sais. Sakurai travaille mieux sans pression.

— D’accord ! Je promets d’être plus tendre, rétorqua Kōsuke, irrité. Cependant, je ne te garantis pas le résultat.

— Eh bien, on n’a qu’à essayer ce week-end. On ira ensemble au cinéma et tu ne devrais pas t’énerver contre lui.

Kōsuke sursauta en entendant sa proposition. Avait-il mal compris ? Ce dernier parlait de sortie entre amis avec Ryō. En dépit de ses promesses, il ne s’imaginait pas commencer tout de suite.

— Pas question ! Ce sera la honte !

— Allons. Prends ça comme un exercice. Et je te ferai signe dès que tu t’emporteras contre lui.

Le blond s’appuya contre le bord de son lit, pensif. Il sentait le coup bas venir du renard, comme si une tempête se préparait. Il le regarda du coin de l’œil et vit le sourire narquois se dessiner de ses lèvres. Oui, le garçon aux cheveux noirs avait bel et bien une idée en tête. Avec ou sans son consentement, Shoichi suivrait son plan, jusqu’au bout.

— D’accord.

— Parfait. J’appelle Sakurai.

L’ex-capitaine de l’équipe prit son téléphone. Il chercha le nom de leur camarade dans sa liste d’appels et le sélectionna.

— Sakurai ! C’est Imayoshi. J’aimerais savoir si tu as prévu quelque chose ce week-end.

— _Non, je serais seul à la maison_, répondit une faible voix à l'autre bout du fils.

— Je te propose qu’on aille au cinéma samedi soir. Il y aura Wakamatsu avec nous.

— _Vraiment ?!_

Kōsuke entendit enthousiaste de Ryō. Puis, il eut un silence que même Shoichi ne brisa pas.

— _Je ne vous dérangerais pas ?_ reprit-il.

— Ne t’inquiète pas. J’aimerais passer un peu de temps avec toi aussi.

Kōsuke remarqua le sombre sourire de son camarade.

— _D’accord. On verra quel film ?_

— Je ne sais pas encore, mais je te le dirai dès qu’on l’aura choisi. Bonne soirée, Sakurai.

Le meneur raccrocha et ferma le clapet de son portable.

— C’est ok pour lui, transmit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Tss. Je n’ai pas le choix, pesta Kōsuke. Par contre, c’est à savoir lequel de nous deux n’est pas tendre avec lui.

Shoichi remonta à nouveau ses lunettes, amusé.

— Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Kōsuke n’était pas dupe en apercevant le visage réjoui doublé d’un sourire narquois. Son aîné avait une sombre idée en tête.

— Tu es tordu par moment, lâcha Kōsuke entre ses dents.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi.


	2. Mort de trouille

Le rendez-vous eut lieu le samedi suivant.

Shoishi avait épluché tous les films en visionnage au cinéma et avait porté son choix sur un nom assez douteux. La première séance commençait à 21 h et durait presque deux heures – une heure quarante-cinq pour être plus précis. Bien évidemment, il gardait secret son contenu. Puis, pour rendre cette soirée plus joyeuse, il avait invité une quatrième personne aux réjouissances : Hanamiya Makoto.

Ce dernier avait tout d’abord refusé l’invitation, mais il avait fini par accepter quand Shishi avait attisé sa curiosité.

Dès les premières secondes, Shoishi avait présenté Makoto comme étant un ami face à Kōsuke. En réalité, ils ne s’appréciaient pas plus que de raison. Seul leur passion pour le basket les approchait.

Kōsuke ne s’était pas imaginé qu’un véritable sadique sommeillait en lui, ni quelle serait la réaction de Ryō à sa vue.

D’ailleurs, en parlant du garçon. Ce dernier était en retard.

Au téléphone, Ryō s’était excusé expressément de son retard et lui avait demandé d’acheter sa place. Il le rembourserait dès son arrivée.

La séance allait bientôt commencer, mais il n’était toujours pas là.

— Que fait Sakurai ? questionna le Pivot de Tōō.

— Il a dit qu’il arrivera à temps, rétorqua Shoishi. Il a juste loupé son bus.

Comme faisant écho aux dires de l’ancien lycéen, Ryō se pointa, le souffle saccadé.

Son visage défait témoignait l’effort surhumain fourni pour atteindre sa destination. Il s’arrêta quelques mètres du groupe, courbant l’échine. Il voulut s’excuser de son retard, mais sa respiration l’en empêcha.

Le voyant dans cet état, les nerfs de Kōsuke se mirent à vif. Bien qu’il connaisse la raison, il ne comptait pas lui permettre de s’en sortir avec une simple pirouette. Après tout, il aurait dû prévoir cette situation. Il était sur le point de s’emporter contre Ryō, il se ravisa.

Shoishi l’observait attentivement.

— Désolé pour le retard, parvint à dire Ryō.

— T’en as mis du temps, pesta Makoto.

Ryō leva la tête en entendant une voix inconnue.

Ses yeux s’ouvrirent en grand quand il reconnut le capitaine de Kirisaki Daīchi. Il avait vu l’un de ses matchs, en compagnie de son aîné. Le souvenir de son style de jeu lui revint en mémoire et tous ses muscles se raidirent face à ce joueur violent. Inconsciemment, il se plaça près de Kōsuke, tout en recherchant le regard de Shoishi.

Ce mouvement furtif attira l'attention de l’adolescent.

— Euh… Je… Désolé. Je n’ai pas vu l’heure. Je me préparais. Pardon !

— C’est bon. Calme-toi, Sakurai, répondit Kōsuke, avant de tourner vers Makoto. Et toi, ne l’embête pas.

— Tsss. C’est ton petit copain ?

— Désolé de te décevoir. Je sors déjà avec une fille.

Kōsuke fusilla du regard le garçon au sourire de serpent.

Bien que conscient des difficultés rencontrées dans son couple depuis les événements de l’interlycée durant l’été, à cause de l’augmentation des heures d’entraînements, il lui accordait néanmoins tout son temps libre à elle. Néanmoins, elle n’avait pas apprécié cette virée entre amis, et la mésentente au sein du couple s’était accentuée. Cette situation lui était devenue de plus en plus insupportable. Cependant, il faisait des concessions.

Sentant l’atmosphère tendue, Shoishi décida de couper court à la conversation :

— Le film va commencer dans un instant. Tu me rembourseras après Sakurai.

— Ah euh… Oui. Encore désolée pour le retard.

— Dépêche ! Et arrête de t’excuser, intervint Kōsuke, en l’attirant vers l’entrée.

Le groupe pénétra dans le bâtiment et s’acheta des boissons et des pop-corn.

L’attention du châtain se porta vers les affiches des films en cours et rechercha le titre. Quelques secondes lui suffirent pour localiser une image assez sombre, avec une silhouette blanche et menaçante. Soudain, il identifia le genre du film et son teint devint livide.

— Euh… Imayoshi, on va voir quel film, déjà ? questionna Ryō, mal assuré.

— Dark Water, il me semble.

— Euh… Je ne peux pas.

— Ta place est déjà prise. Tu es obligé de venir.

— Mais… Imayoshi... Je t’avais dit d’éviter les films d’horreur.

Ryō se tut. Son étrange comportement inquiéta Kōsuke.

— Ça ne va pas, Sakurai ?

— Oups ! J’avais cru que tu voulais voir un film d’horreur.

— Imayoshi, grogna Kōsuke.

— Bon, c’est fait. On ne peut plus changer. Tu ne vas pas nous laisser en plan parce que c’est un film d’épouvante.

Sakurai se pinça les lèvres inférieures et courba l’échine, un signe distinctif de son mal-être. Sous la panique, il secoua négativement la tête. Imayoshi avait raison. Ryō ne laisserait jamais l’argent être jeté par les fenêtres. Et pourtant, son tic nerveux se réveilla. Il était effrayé rien qu’à l’idée de voir une succession de morts**.**

— Attends, intervint Kōsuke, surpris. Tu l’as fait exprès ?

— Je t’assure que ce n’était pas voulu, Wakamatsu.

Kōsuke était sur le point de réprimander le sournois à lunette quand le contrôleur prit son billet. Puis, il suivit le groupe qui se dirigeait dans la salle de visionnage. Durant tout le long du chemin, lui et l’ex-capitaine de Tōō continuèrent leur conversation.

À l’intérieur, Makoto s’installa sur un premier siège avant d’être insatisfait de l’angle. Mais, avant qu’il se relève, Sakurai commença à prendre place à ses côtés. Rapidement, il le poussa du pied.

— Eh ! Éloigne-toi de moi. Je ne veux pas d’une fillette dans mes pattes !

Ce contact surprit le garçon aux cheveux châtains qui sursauta en s’excusant faiblement. Puis, il avança d’une place et se trouva nez à nez avec les deux opposants.

Il se pétrifia quelques secondes en constatant la tension entre les deux joueurs de Tōō au sujet de la séance.

— Wakamatsu-san. Imayoshi-san. Ne vous disputez pas s’il vous plaît. Cela ne me dérange pas d’en voir un.

— Merci de toute ta compréhension, Sakurai. Tu vois, Wakamatsu, c’est bon. Installe-toi.

Le dénommé se jeta sur le siège, derrière lui. Imayoshi s’assit de l’autre côté Ryō.

Malgré son assurance, Ryō aurait donné tout ce qu’il possédait pour quitter la salle. N’importe quel prétexte serait bon dans son état de stress. Il cherchait un moyen afin d’éviter les scènes gores ou effrayantes. Il pensait prétexter une envie pressante, mais se douta que cette excuse ne lui permettrait pas de s’en sortir. Quelqu’un finirait bien par comprendre son manège et l’obliger à rester à sa place.

Bien avant de trouver une solution, les lumières s’éteignirent lentement. L’écran devient d’un blanc immaculé avant d’afficher des publicités. Les premiers sons des haut-parleurs avaient fait sursauter le châtain. Puis, il calma les battements de son cœur, profitant de cet instant pour souffler. Ensuite, il observa ses compagnons.

Shoishi fixait chaque publicité avec attention, surtout celles des prochains films. À ses côtés, Makoto dévorait deux ou trois pop-corn avant de remarquer son regard. Il imita un animal, sûrement un piranha, prêt à le mordre.

Ryō sursauta avant de détourner les yeux.

À l’opposé, Kōsuke avait l’air énervé, à en juger par ses bras croisés et sa moue agacée.

Le film commença au bout de quinze minutes.

Les premières scènes servirent à poser l’intrigue. Ryō parvint à regarder sans crainte ni peur les cinq premières minutes. Il se demandait même si c’était réellement un film d’épouvante. À vrai dire, l’histoire faisait son petit bonhomme de chemin, jusqu’à l’arrivée dans un bâtiment délabré. À cet instant, le ton et l’ambiance changèrent progressivement. Ryō eut pas besoin de voir la première apparition de l’antagoniste pour comprendre son arrivée. Son cœur battit fortement une seconde avant qu’elle n'arrive dans un coin de l’écran.

Ryō fut le seul de la pièce. Il serra nerveusement son pull-over et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de crier.

Pour les habitués de l’horreur, cette scène était banale, mais elle le mit mal à l’aise. Un frisson glacial s’empara à l’idée de la continuation de l’intrigue. Pour couronner le tout, sa chaleur corporelle ne cessait d’augmenter.

Kōsuke vit sa nervosité. Si la tournure du film ne l’affectait pas, il fut peiné de voir Ryō dans cet état. Il constatait bien qu’il devenait livide. Il approcha sa main dans sa direction, en soutien, pour montrer qu’il pouvait se reposer sur lui. Néanmoins, il se ravisa à la dernière seconde, car en tant qu’homme Ryō devait se fortifier et prendre confiance en lui.

La seconde apparition avait pris plus de temps. Le fantôme de la fillette s’avança lentement vers sa plus jeune victime. Cette scène s’éternisait et servait à transmettre les sentiments d’oppression de l’élève. Ryō s’enfonça dans son siège, crispé. Il serra ses cuisses aussi fort qu’il le pouvait. Il résisterait jusqu’à la fin de ce film.

Résister. Encore résister. Toujours résister.

Les jambes du poltergeist s’arrêtèrent, prenant tout l’écran. Puis l’eau rampa vers la petite fille, comme si elle était vivante. Menaçante. Un puissant effet sonore résonna dans la salle. Ryō sursauta aussi sec et agrippa le manche de son voisin.

— C’est bon ! Calme-toi ! soupira Kōsuke, en le poussant.

— Dé… Désolé… C’est que… C’est arrivé d’un coup.

Ryō s’installa correctement sur son fauteuil.

Ce visionnage lui paraissait prendre une éternité. Combien de temps durait ce film ? Combien de fois ses nerfs seraient-ils mis à rude épreuve dans cette histoire psychologique où le réalisateur travaillait la peur plutôt que les attaques physiques ?

Entre deux scènes d’épouvante, Ryō pouvait se détendre quand des scènes touchantes survenaient. Devant ses yeux, il vit la complexité d’une mère aimante et les difficultés d’une vie monoparentale durant une période de divorce.

Il aurait aimé lui-même avoir ce genre d’approche avec ses parents autoritaires et conditionnés par la morale. Il se serait senti en confiance pour leur révéler son attirance sexuelle. Or, il redoutait leur réaction en l’apprenant. Il n’avait pas le courage de les affronter comme l’héroïne de l’histoire, fragilisée par la vie. Il devait suivre le troupeau, quel qu’il soit, et rendre ses parents fiers de lui. Peut-être qu’un jour, une lueur d’espoir apparaîtrait devant lui.

Ryō sortait de ses pensées quand la vérité éclata devant ses yeux. Son passé, sa mort, son désir d’avoir de la compagnie, le fantôme voulait qu’on remarque sa présence, qu’on le rejoigne. L’héroïne finit par découvrir l’événement tragique de ce dernier. Elle s’approcha du lieu mortuaire, et soulève le couvercle du château d’eau.

Puis, le cadavre décomposé apparut brutalement à l’écran.

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! hurla soudain une voix à l’oreille de Ryō.

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! cria ce dernier, terrifié.

Ryō fit un bon, le cœur ratant un battement. Il s’agrippa à Kōsuke. Son torse se compressait douloureusement face à cette synchronisation de la fiction et la réalité. Il trembla comme une feuille, les larmes aux yeux. Cette fois, il n’en pouvait plus. Il avait envie de quitter la pièce, fuir aussi loin qu’il le pouvait. Si au début, c’était l’argent qui le maintenait, il ne pouvait résister plus longtemps.

C’en était trop.

Le garçon aux cheveux châtains se leva et tomba aussitôt, car ses membres étaient engourdis par la peur. Son ouïe captait le son tout autour de lui, mais il ne parvenait plus à se contrôler.

— Sakurai ?

Kōsuke s’était abaissé vers lui, inquiet.

Il réalisait l’état psychologique de son camarade et il pesta contre sa passivité. Il prit son bras et l’aida à se relever. Cependant, le joueur de basket le repoussa.

— Calme-toi, Sakurai ! lui conseilla Kōsuke.

Ryō bégaya sans parvenir à prononcer un mot intelligible.

— C’est bon ! Je vais te faire sortir, lui coupa le blond. Toi, ne recommence plus jamais ça, menaça-t-il en fusillant le coupable.

Kōsuke vit Makoto sourire de toutes ses dents sous l’éclairage de l’écran. Sa blague faisait tellement effet sur la « si petite chose » qu’il souhaitait que la situation dure plus longtemps.

— C’était trop tentant de lui faire peur. Il est mort de trouille, annonça, fièrement, Makoto.

— Wakamatsu. Makoto. Calmez-vous, intervint Shoishi, sévèrement. Nous ne sommes pas seuls dans la pièce.

L’organisateur de la sortie n’avait rien perdu de son sang-froid. Il avait trouvé que l’idée de Makoto était bonne. Enfin, au début. Cependant, quand il vit l’état de transe du plus jeune, il réalisa son erreur et le plaignit. Il se promit de s’excuser prochainement. En privé.

— Fais-le sortir, Wakamatsu. Il a besoin de calme.

— J’y compte bien. Pas besoin de me le dire.

Kōsuke forçait Ryō à quitter de la salle en le soutenant, les nerfs à vif. Le plus petit des deux n’offrait aucune résistance, baissant la tête pour éviter de voir l’image sur l’écran.

— Hein ! Mais, on commence à peine à s’amuser ! Peina Makoto, en observant le duo sortir.

— Hanamiya, ça suffit, réprimanda sévèrement Shoishi.

Makoto tira la langue à son « père », déçu que tout soit terminé. Ce film, il s’en fichait comme de sa première paire de pompes, il préférait taquiner sournoisement le garçon. Pourtant, face au visage fermé de son ami, il consentit à suivre son ordre. Il avait beau avoir un terrain d’entente entre eux, Makoto refusait de subir le courroux de ce serpent à lunettes.


	3. Gomensai Gozaimasu

Ryō renifla encore derrière lui après leur sortie de salle.

Kōsuke le tira derrière lui à la recherche d’un siège. Il découvrit un banc contre une baie vitrée et l’obligea à s’y asseoir. Puis, il aperçut un distributeur installé non loin d’eux et décida d’aller chercher une boisson.

— Attends-moi, ici. Je reviens tout de suite.

Le blond s’éloigna son compagnon.

Durant le trajet, son sang bouillonnait contre l’attitude de ses camarades. Il inséra une pièce pour une bouteille d’eau sans quitter le garçon des yeux, toujours immobiles, la tête basse. Kōsuke avait remarqué sa nervosité lors de l’évocation du film, mais il était resté aveugle à ses tremblements. Il se sentit coupable de son indifférence face à la détresse de Ryō. Néanmoins, il le jugea assez grand pour gérer lui-même ses propres problèmes.

C’était ce qu’il avait pensé jusqu’à ce cri terrifié provoqué par Makoto

Kōsuke s’arrêta devant son camarade de classe et lui tendit une bouteille, sans réaction de la part du joueur. Ryō observa l’objet, le regard fixe. Il hésita longuement avant de le prendre.

— Tu vas mieux ?

— Dé… Désolé. Je… Je n’en pouvais plus.

— Arrête, Sakurai ! rétorqua-t-il. Tu n’as pas besoin de t’excuser.

— Pardon…

Ryō courba l’échine.

Kōsuke le dévisagea, prêt à le reprendre. Il ne supportait pas de voir cette soumission de la part Ryō. Il se demanda comment il pouvait accepter tous les ordres sans broncher, uniquement pour plaire aux autres. En pensant à cela, la colère monta en Kōsuke, mais il se ravisa à la dernière seconde. À la place, il détourna le regard, soupira de lassitude. Puis, il s’installa à ses côtés.

— Non, c’est bon. Ce n’est pas de ta faute, rétorqua-t-il.

— Wakamatsu, tu…

— Pardon. Je n’aurais pas dû te crier dessus.

— Non. Je voulais dire que tu pouvais y retourner.

— C’est bon. Je ne vais pas te laisser seul.

Ryō tourna la tête vers lui.

Son regard se posa sur le blond avec stupeur. Il ne s’attendait pas à cette attention.

Une douleur lancinante transperça son cœur fragilisé. L’irritation perceptible de Kōsuke mélangée avec cette touche de gentillesse l’attira. Il comprit la raison qui avait séduit la petite-amie de ce dernier.

Au plus profond en lui, Ryō aurait souhaité se nicher dans les bras de Kōsuke et reposer sa tête contre son torse puissant. Ce dont il avait besoin, c’était un élan chaleureux avec le blond.

Depuis quelques mois, le lycéen ne pouvait nier être attiré par Kōsuke. Il s’était résolu à ne rien laisser transparaître, ni succomber à la tentation, afin d’éviter de perdre l’estime de son  aîné. Ces précautions lui avaient permis de garder son amitié. En même temps, il évita les soupçons sur son orientation sexuel le , qui pourrait déboucher sur de la discrimination de la part de ses compagnons de club. De ce fait, il baissa automatiquement les yeux quand l’équipe se changea dans les vestiaires.

— Bois ! Ça va bien passer.

Ryō sursauta.

Puis, il se racla de la gorge pour cacher ses pensées les plus profondes. Il essaya d’ouvrir la bouteille, sans succès. Un soupir parvint à ses oreilles. Puis, son camarade de classe s’empara de la bouteille. Il entendit un bruit sec du bouchon avant qu’il lui présente l’objet.

— Tiens.

Le silence retomba entre eux.

Ryō prit de grandes gorgées. Il but pour réprimer ses sentiments naissants. Il se sentit nul au point de souhaiter être une larve et disparaître tout au fond d’un trou. De cette manière, il n’aurait plus à paraître misérable face au blond.

Ryō posa la bouteille après avoir du la moitié.

— Tu peux retourner avec Imayoshi.

— Non. C’est bon.

Kōsuke sortit son portable de sa poche arrière. Après l’avoir déverrouillé, il lut un message reçu d’un air contrarié. Il répondit rapidement, puis, tendu, ferma le portable et le remit en poche.

Ryō observa Kōsuke du coin de l’œil. Il sentit de la tension de son aîné. La peur de se monter indiscret l’empêcha de le questionner à ce sujet alors même qu’il avait envie de lancer le dialogue entre eux.

— As-tu peur à ce point des films d’horreur ?

La question de Kōsuke interloqua Ryō. Il hocha la tête, affirmatif.

Il se souvenait vaguement de la cause de cette phobie et il en avait peu parlé à son entourage à cause de la honte qu’elle suscitait. Or, il en avait parlé une fois à Shoishi durant l’observation d’un match. Il ne s’était jamais moqué de lui et lui avait promis d’éviter ce genre de film. Pourtant, il avait rompu sa promesse en voyant ce film.

— Franchement, tu aurais dû m’envoyer un SMS. Tu sais comment est Imayoshi.

Ryō sursauta en entendant la colère de Kōsuke.

— Désolé d’avoir été idiot. J’ai envie de m’enterrer dans un trou.

— Arrête de dire ça, Sakurai. J’en toucherai deux mots à Imayoshi.

— Non ! Je ne… hoqueta Sakurai.

—… veux pas qu’Imayoshi te déteste ? C’est bon ! Il a fait une connerie et doit l’assumer.

Incapable de prononcer un mot de plus, Ryō se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

De nouveau, il eut la sensation d’être incompris, comme avec sa propre famille. Il se demanda comment leur dire qu’il ne prenait pas cette histoire à cœur. Et s’il ne parvenaitt pas à empêcher une dispute entre ses aînés, il n’aurait jamais la force d’annoncer son orientation sexuelle à ses parents, si pieux et à cheval sur les traditions.

La porte de la salle s’ouvrit. Les spectateurs sortirent les uns après les autres. Il fallut un certain temps pour que le duo pointe le bout de son nez, ravi de pouvoir bouger après presque deux heures de visionnage.

— Ah ! Il était trop bien ce film. On le revoit quand tu veux, Ima-shit !

Shoishi remonta ses lunettes avec un seul doigt, placé au centre de l’arête.

— Tu aurais pu te retenir à la fin. Ce n’était pas le but original.

— Allons. Je m’ennuyais. Il fallait bien que je m’amuse.

Comme pour souligner sa phrase, Makoto fit mine de bouder. Puis son attention se porta vers les deux garçons qui les attendaient encore sur le banc. Il les observa, nonchalant. Le rappel du but de cette sortie lui donna un goût amer. Il détestait particulièrement ces situations mielleuses, ou même participer. Il aurait aimé avoir un peu de piment durant la soirée.

Finalement, leur mission fonctionna bien – un peu trop à son goût.

— Oh ! Vous nous aviez attendus ? Salua Makoto, d’un ton ironique.

Kōsuke se leva promptement et s’avança vers Shoishi, visiblement énervé.

— Dis donc toi ! Peux-tu me dire à quoi tu joues ?

Alerté par le ton irrité de Kōsuke, Ryō sauta à son tour du banc pour se placer entre eux. Son instinct le poussa à s’interposer nerveusement pour calmer la situation, bien que cela lui plaisait de voir le blond s’énerver pour lui. Ses mains touchèrent sur le torse puissant de son gardien. Il sentit sa respiration rapide au travers du tissu. Ce contact provoqua un frisson dans tout le corps, mais il l’oublia vite pour se concentrer sur eux. Il doutait de ses capacités de conciliateur, mais ne pouvait rester les bras croisés.

— Ne... Ne vous battez pas ! S’interposa Ryō, mal assuré.

— La ferme ! rétorqua aussitôt Kōsuke, le poing serré.

Ryō sursauta et recula d’un pas.

En dépit de son assurance, son instinct lui dicta de s’éloigner de Kōsuke, un coup pouvant partir par mégarde à tout moment. Kōsuke essaya par deux fois de le repousser, mais Ryō sentait le courage lui revenir et s’interposait toujours. Finalement, il fut surpris que l’athlète ne force pas le passage.

— Wakamatsu. Écoute ce que te dit Sakurai.

Le ton conciliant ne fonctionna pas sur le blond. Indifférent au raisonnement, il comptait lui faire comprendre sa désapprobation. Il ne pensait pas en venir aux mains, mais le geste hésitant de Ryō l’arrêta net. Soudain, Ryō le prit à bras le corps comme un joueur de football américain.

À dire vrai, il avait toujours considéré l’adolescent faible et le plus fragile de l’équipe. L’athlète pouvait s’en défaire d’un seul mouvement. Pourtant, il se le refusa pour éviter de le blesser, un peu comme si Ryō était un canalisateur qui parvenait à le calmer légèrement.

— Tss… On en reparlera.

Kōsuke tourna les talons, toujours irrités. Ryō le suivit, au trot. Il possédait ce don, de sentir la situation se tendre et intervenait pour la désamorcer. Ses interventions, constantes et nerveuses, démontraient son manque de confiance en lui. Kōsuke aurait souhaité s’en prendre également à lui, lui conseiller d’être plus ferme.

Makoto ricana entre ses dents. La réaction comique du blondinet l’amusa tout autant que le cri de peur de Ryō, quand il lui avait fait peur. Il passa son bras autour de l’épaule de ce dernier. La proximité rendit le joueur de Tōō nerveux, comme une petite souris prise au piège face à un chat.

— Tu sais, monsieur champignon. Le film était trop génial. Tu as manqué le meilleur moment du film. Surtout quand la mère réalise qu’elle n’avait pas pris sa fille, mais le fantôme.

Ryō couina.

L’acharnement de Makoto fronça les sourcils de Kōsuke, au point de lui faire apparaître des rides distinctes sur le front. Il grinça des dents et éloigna Ryō de Makoto.

— Laisse-le tranquille, toi. Il en a eu assez pour ce soir.

— C’est au petit que je m’adresse, rétorqua Makoto, d’un ton indigné.

— Les enfants. Il faut penser à rentrer. Il se fait tard, s’égasilla Shoishi, détendant l’atmosphère.

— Et toi ! Ne joue pas l’innocent, reprit Kōsuke.

Les nerfs de Kōsuke lâchèrent brusquement.

Kōsuke oublia ses bonnes résolutions, en dépit que cela ne résolût pas le problème de Makoto.

— Les enfants. Ça suffit, intervint Shoishi.

Le silence s’installa dans le groupe aussitôt et elle dura de nombreuses minutes. Makoto se plaignit de la fraîcheur nocturne et pesta contre l’absence une écharpe. Il fut interrompu par un coup de coude de Shoishi et se mit à bouder. S’il avait trouvé une canette sur son chemin, il aurait bien aimé donner un coup de pied dedans. À un moment, il proposa une halte dans un bar, histoire de se réchauffer. Shoishi refusa, préférant rentrer directement chez eux.

Finalement, le groupe s’arrêta à un croisement de rues.

— C’est ici qu’on se sépare.

— Ouais. Le petit Sakurai m’accompagnera jusqu’à chez moi, annonça Makoto, taquin.

Ryō recula d’un pas en laissant échapper un « désolé ». Makoto vit sa nervosité reprendre et il prépara un nouveau coup en douce. Shoishi comprit ses pensées avec un temps d’avance. Il le saisit par le col et l’attira vers lui.

Il remonta ses lunettes.

— Désolé, mais tu viens avec moi. Rentre bien chez toi, Sakurai. Ne tarde pas trop, lui conseilla l’ex-capitaine de Tōō.

Puis, il emporta Makoto avec lui.

— Bon, j’y vais aussi, intervint Kōsuke.

Les mains dans les poches, Kōsuke reprit le chemin.

La tension monta soudainement en Ryō. Il réalisa qu’il lui resta dix minutes de marche, seul, au beau milieu de la nuit. Comme tout le monde, il avait entendu parler des légendes urbaines, celles que l’on racontait sur les fantômes vengeurs agressant leur victime lorsqu’elles étaient isolées. En été, on récitait ce genre de récit durant une soirée, pour s’amuser. Il en avait eu peur pendant des semaines avant d’oublier. Si tout n’était que fiction, Ryō ne pouvait nier que son pays regorgeait de légendes aussi morbides les unes que les autres.

Sa bouche s’ouvrit, mais aucun son n’en sortit. Il ravala sa salive avant de mordiller ses lèvres. Finalement, il reprit courage après une profonde respiration.

— Att... Attendez !

Toute l’attention se porta vers Ryō. Toute l’attention se porta vers Ryo, effrayé par tous ces regards tournés vers lui.

— Euh… Je…

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? répliqua Makoto.

— Euh… Et bah…

Un objet tomba soudainement près d'eux.

Tout le monde regarda vers la direction du bruit. Ryō sentit une sueur froide parcourir son échine, tandis que ses muscles se raidirent quand il entendit un mouvement répété. Tek-tek-tek-tek-tek-tek-tek… Quelque chose se traîna près d’eux. Personne ne bougea, alors qu’il aurait mieux valu fuir. La peur s’accentua en Ryō, accélérant son rythme cardiaque. Il chercha une explication plausible à ce son.

La première chose dont il se souvient, c’est une légende urbaine. Il existe un esprit vengeur, celui d’une étudiante, coupée en deux. Elle parcourt les rues en rampant la nuit à la recherche de son corps. Si elle rencontre quelqu’un, elle en est jalouse et le coupe également en deux.

Fuir. Il fallait s’enfuir. Il ne devait pas rester ici, mais que son corps resta paralysé.

Soudain, quelque chose tomba non loin d’eux.

Ryō hurla à plein poumon, tandis que les autres sursautèrent en observant une poubelle près d’eux. Un félin aux yeux brillants bondit hors de sa cachette. Il les fixa hostilement avant de fuir.

L’affaire résolue, tout le monde se détendit. Seul Ryō continua à ressentir l’adrénaline. Il s’agrippa à la première personne, Shoishi, et enfonça sa tête contre le torse, tout tremblant.

Makoto éclata de rire en le pointant.

— Un chat. Il a peur d’un chat. Il a crié comme une fille face à un chat.

— La ferme, abruti ! grogna Kōsuke.

Ryō releva la tête. Il bafouilla des mots inaudibles.

— C’est bon. Calme-toi, Sakurai, le réconforta Shoishi, en lui caressant les cheveux.

Ryō refusa dans un mouvement brusque, toujours accroché à lui.

Shoishi soupira.

— Je crois que ça sera impossible de le laisser seul. Wakamatsu, tu pourrais l’accompagner.

— Pourquoi moi ? Je te signale que j’aurais la ville à traverser !

— Tu ne vas pas laisser ton Kohai dans cet état ?

Kōsuke grogna.

Il pouvait s’occuper de Ryō, comme Shoishi le demande. Cependant, ce dernier était aussi son aîné et Kōsuke considéra qu’il pouvait également prendre soin du cadet.

— Ça fait partie de ta mission, lui rappela Shoishi.

Boudeur, Kōsuke gratta le dessus de son crâne frénétiquement.

— Ts. Qu’est-ce qu’il ne faut pas faire ! Dépêche-toi, Sakurai !

Ryō se crispa de tous ses membres. Il regarda tour à tour, Shoishi et Kōsuke. Ce dernier s’agaça de son indécision et il s’empara fermement de son poignet. Il l’entraîna loin du duo. Ryō ne lui offrit aucune résistance.

— Franchement. On devrait faire ce genre de soirée plus souvent, proposa Makoto, les observant s’éloigner. Et cette fois, le petit reste jusqu’au bout.

— C’est noté. Je ne laisserai jamais Sakurai, seul, avec toi.

— Quoi ?! Tu me déçois.

La mine boudeuse, Makoto enfonça ses mains dans les poches. Il voulait encore s’amuser un peu. Néanmoins, son partenaire préféra reprendre sa marche, sans l’attendre. Le capitaine de l’équipe de basket de Kirisaki Daīchi le rejoignit précipitamment.


	4. Reste près de moi (partie 1)

Les yeux rouges, Ryō talonna Kōsuke, toujours entraîné par ce dernier.

Ryō sentit les battements de son cœur se répercuter dans ses tempes. Il réalisa que Kōsuke tenait sa main sous cette nuit presque étoilée. Le garçon se rendit compte de sa chance, alors que ses pensées devinrent de plus en plus déplacées. Cette situation lui donna un goût de déjà vu et le dérouta. Il sentit une sensation nuer son ventre, comme l’envol des papillons.

Ryō essuya une larme naissante du revers de la main et réprima ses sentiments à l’égard de son aîné.

Rapidement, les rues reconnaissables de son quartier se présentèrent sous ses yeux. Il comprit qu’ils arrivèrent à destination.

— Wakamatsu. Tu peux me lâcher, maintenant.

Kōsuke ne réagit pas à ces mots. Ryō baissa la tête plus en avant.

Le mutisme de son camarade de club le poussa à l’imiter. Néanmoins, il réalisa que ses sentiments s’échappèrent peu à peu de son être. Il eut envie de lui révéler son amour tout en sachant que Kōsuke n’éprouverait jamais son affection. Le courage de se déclarer commença à remontrer dans la gorge de Ryō.

Ryō Sakurai ne sut pas exactement quand il tomba amoureux de Wakamatsu Kōsuke. Au début, il ne s’était jamais douté qu’un homme pouvait en attirer un autre sur le plan sexuel. Sa première constatation fut qu’à toutes les interventions de Kōsuke, une sensation étrange naissait. Elle se caractérisait toujours de la même façon, même quand il lui reprocha de se laisser dominer. Par le passé, il avait compris que les comportements impulsifs des garçons, à l’opposé au sien, l’attiraient. Il les enviait lui et Aomine. Il observa tous ces garçons athlétiques dont l’adrénaline les poussait à se surpasser. Au bout d’un certain temps, il se rendit compte lentement de son penchant, tant moralement que physiquement.

Depuis, il évitait tout contact inutile, et s’obligeait à détourner le regard. Il se cachait, de peur qu’un seul d’entre eux ne le découvre et le rejette. Seul l’ex-capitaine du club l’avait découvert, en dépit de ses efforts. Il lui avait promis de garder le secret sans contrepartie.

— Wakamatsu...

— La ferme !

— Mais… Désolé !

— J’ai dit. Ferme-la !

Ryō chouina.

Kōsuke était tout autant énervé par son propre comportement que par le caractère de l’adolescent s’énerva, tant par le caractère de l’adolescent. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de rester serein face à Ryō. Son cadet démontrait constamment son manque de personnalité qu’il irritait. Il pourrait recommencer cet exercice des centaines de fois, il échouait encore. Pourtant, il aurait souhaité lui transmettre des conseils pour l’aider, comme le ferait un frère.

— Dé… Désolé.

Kōsuke soupira profondément.

— Pardonne-moi, Sakurai, coupa Kōsuke. Je n’aurais pas dû m’emporter de la sorte.

Ryō le regarda, étonné.

Après 10 minutes de marche, le duo atteignit l’immeuble où logeait Ryō. Ils montèrent au deuxième étage. Puis, ils traversèrent un long couloir avant d’arriver devant l’appartement. Une petite plaquette, posée sur la porte, indiquait le nom des propriétaires.

— Nous y sommes. Je vais aller, maintenant, déclara Kōsuke. Bonne soirée, Sakurai.

Sans attendre sa réponse, Kōsuke retourna en direction de l’ascenseur.

— Att… Attends, Wakamatsu, interpella Ryō.

— Quoi ?!

Le ton sec employé par Kōsuke fit sursauter Ryō. Il se mura dix secondes dans le silence avant de lui répondre :

— Pourrais-tu rester avec moi, ce soir ?

L’aîné ouvrit les yeux en grand.

— Hein !? Je n’ai prévenu personne.

— S’il te plaît, Wakamatsu, supplia l’adolescent en se courbant l’échine.

Sa voix se perdit dans les aigus à cause de la peur provoquée par son audace.

Ryō ne pouvait supporter de dormir seul dans le noir, à cause des réminiscences du film, mais aussi de l’apparition du chat. Il n’osa pas le dire à son aîné, de peur qu’il se moque de lui, mais il était effrayé que les esprits maléfiques deviennent réels ; et loin de ses parents, sa peur s’intensifia. En conséquence, s’il parvenait à garder Wakamatsu près de lui, il serait rassuré. Il en était persuadé.

— Accepte, au moins, de rester un peu avec moi.

Kōsuke fixa son compagnon un long moment. Il vit ses tremblements revenir et son corps se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Il ressemblait à un animal apeuré.

Le pivot de l’équipe de Tōō trouva qu’il avait le don de s’écraser sans lui faire de reproches.

Kōsuke soupira une nouvelle fois, il lui fit face.

— D’accord, mais je ne reste pas longtemps.

— Merci, hoqueta Sakurai, heureux.

Ryō inséra la clef dans la serrure avant d’ouvrir. Il invita son camarade rentrer en premier. Kōsuke entra dans le vestibule, nommé Genkan au Japon. Il se déchaussa et Ryō l’imita.

L’appartement des Sakurai sortait presque d’un catalogue. Peu meublé et des tons lumineux, on devinait aisément que ce lieu avait été pensé pour être fonctionnel et agréable à voir. Une certaine rigueur se dégageait des murs, rendant Kōsuke un peu nerveux. Il regarda l’élève de première année, habitué à cette atmosphère, qui lui présenta des chaussons.

L’invité se souvint de sa première visite où il avait rencontré la mère de l’adolescent. La réussite personnelle se mélangeait avec l’importance d’un amour familial. Les parents ressemblaient à de nombreux parents japonais, ils s’assuraient en permanence des résultats scolaires de leur fils unique. Si ses notes baissaient, ils n’hésitaient pas à l’inscrire dans un établissement d’apprentissage, en plus de ses études normales.

— Désires-tu boire quelque chose, Wakamatsu ?

— Si tu as des boissons gazeuses, je veux bien.

— Désolé, on n’en a pas. Mes parents disent que ce n’est pas sain pour le corps.

Kōsuke se rappela du caractère vétilleux des parents de son cadet. Il se souvint d’avoir été surpris par le comportement de ce dernier, le jour où l’équipe de Tōō avait mangé au Magic Burger. Ryō avait été nerveux quand ils étaient rentrés au fast-food, comme si c’était la première fois. Puis, il avait observé son environnement avec beaucoup d’excitation. Comme il ne savait pas quoi commander, Kōsuke avait choisi pour lui.

— Va pour du jus de fruits, soupira Kōsuke.

Ryō pénétra dans la cuisine pour prendre un jus de fruits dans le frigo. Son invité le suivit et s’installa sur l’une des quatre chaises de la table à manger. Il constata le silence de l’habitation. Il s’était attendu à l’arrivée d’un des parents de Ryō, s’assurant qu’aucun étranger ne pénétrait chez eux.

— Tes parents sont absents ?

— Oui. Ils font un week-end pour leur anniversaire de mariage. Je me suis proposé pour garder la maison.

— Tu es un bon garçon.

Ryō acquiesça, rougissant sous le compliment.

— C’est le moins que je puisse faire pour eux.

— C’est bien ce que je pensais. Tu es trop gentil.

Le cadet détourna le regard, gêné. Kōsuke le constata et il soupira de lassitude.

— Tu devrais relâcher la pression de temps en temps, lui conseilla Kōsuke. À force, tu finiras par avoir un ulcère.

— Mais…

— Fais ce que je te dis.

Ryō acquiesça.

— Merci Wakamatsu. C’est gentil de ta part.

Kōsuke fixa son interlocuteur, interloqué.

— Tu m’as aussi défendu tout à l’heure, reprit Ryō. Tu sais, face à Makoto.

— C’est parce que tu te laisses faire. Tu es assez grand pour te défendre.

— Pardon. Je…

— Tu as de bonnes notes, un bon niveau de basket. Sois un peu plus confiant avec toi-même, et crois-moi, je sais que tu réussiras dans la vie.

Ryō se crispa sous ses conseils, bien qu’il l’écoutât attentivement. Il ne croyait pas que d’un simple coup de baguette magique, il pourrait obtenir cette confiance en soi dont parlait son aîné. Il avait déjà essayé de s’imposer durant des disputes au collège, essayer d’attirer de l’attention. Or, il n’était jamais parvenu à obtenir un résultat convaincant, et il avait réalisé ses efforts vains.

Kōsuke termina son verre. Il vit son cadet jouer avec ses doigts la tête basse. Il considéra qu’il était temps pour lui de rentrer chez lui. Son regard se posa sur l’horloge placée sur le mur et lut l’heure tardive.

— Déjà minuit ! s’exclama-t-il. Je dois rentrer.

Craignant de rater le dernier train, Kōsuke se releva brusquement. Ryō l’imita la seconde d’après. Promptement, il agrippa un pan de sa veste avec fermeté.

— Attends ! Wakamatsu. Tu peux te dormir ici, ce soir. C’est dangereux la nuit.

— Non. Demain, je dois me lever tôt…

— Je mettrais le réveil, le coupa Ryō.

— C’est bon. T’inquiètes.

Ryō trembla de tout son corps. Il s’en voulait de retenir Kōsuke, espérant qu’il change d’avis.

Il craignait encore les ténèbres et ses fantômes. Dans un sens, ses propres peurs le faisaient rire. N’importe qui, s’il décidait d’en parler, l’aurait pris pour un illuminé et un simplet. Néanmoins, aucun d’entre eux ne pouvait lire la sensibilité de son être.

Il sentit son regard le scruter de haut en bas, retardant sa décision définitive.

— Bon. D’accord, décida Kōsuke. Je devrais rentrer chez moi avant huit heure.

— D’accord. Je vais te préparer la chambre d’ami, s’égaya Ryō.

Ryō n’attendit pas la réponse de son aîné.

Il courba le dos pour le remercier. Puis, il se dirigea vers la chambre d’ami, le visage lumineux. Le baume au cœur, il retira des draps propres du placard et les posa sur une commode à côté du lit. Il commença à faire le lit en se remémorant une chanson. Il la fredonna gaiement.

Soudain, un mouvement du coin de l’œil le fit sursauter. Il reconnut Kōsuke, au pied de la porte.

— Attends. Je vais t’aider.

Kōsuke pénétra à son tour dans la pièce. Il se plaça de l’autre côté du lit et s’empara d’un morceau du tissu. Ryō ne put refuser son aide, bien qu’il aurait aimé le faire seul.

Son cœur recommença à battre de plus fort dans son torse. Il détourna difficilement son regard, envoûté par son aîné. Il aurait aimé avoir le courage de se déclarer.

— Sakurai. Concentre-toi.

Ryō sursauta. Il remarqua l’avancement de Kōsuke et il dut le rattraper.

— Désolé, s’excusa Ryō, rougie et honteux.

Les prochains gestes précis et synchrones des deux joueurs permirent de terminer le lit rapidement. Trop rapidement au goût de Ryō. Kōsuke retira son pull et le jeta sur un coin du lit, prêt à s’y coucher.

Ce mouvement banal dévoila un corps puissant et tentateur pour le fils des Sakurai. Cela devenait comme une invitation à ses yeux. Or, il détourna la tête de peur que son compagnon découvre ses pensées lubriques.

— Je vais te chercher un pyjama. Tu peux prendre le téléphone pour prévenir tes parents.

Ryō sortit précipitamment de la pièce.

Il profita de cette séparation pour réprimer ses désirs pour son camarade de club. Il ne pouvait nier que Kōsuke était déjà casé avec quelqu’un, et qu’il était hétérosexuel. Ces rappels refroidirent ses pulsions et il soupira pour reprendre son souffle. Une pression douloureuse lui retourna l’estomac. Il lui fallait oublier ses sentiments, devenir le Ryō connu de tous, sans la moindre confiance en lui.

L’adolescent pénétra dans la chambre de ses parents. Il prit des vêtements de son père, un pyjama noir. Il l’apporta à son camarade de classe, au téléphone avec sa mère. Ryō le déduisit au ton et aux phrases employés. Puis, il entendit Kōsuke annoncer qu’il allait passer la journée avec sa petite-amie.

Ryō toussa pour signaler sa présence et Kōsuke écourta son appel.

— Tiens. C’est un pyjama de mon père. J’espère que cela t’ira.

Kōsuke prit les vêtements et Ryō sortit de la chambre. Il attendit le verdict de son aîné. Il n’attendit pas longtemps, car Kōsuke ouvrit au bout de deux minutes. Il remarqua la taille similaire entre ce dernier et son père, mais surtout, il savait que le vêtement lui allait à merveille.

— La taille est-elle bonne ? demanda Ryō.

— Oui, c’est parfait. Merci.

— Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ma chambre est juste à côté,

— Non, c’est bon.

— Bonne nuit, Wakamatsu. Encore désolé.

— C’est bon ! Bonne nuit.

Ryō courba l’échine. Puis, il quitta son invité pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il resta dans le noir pour se changer, s’allongea dans son lit, le visage enfui dans son oreiller.

Il regretta de ne pouvoir demander à son camarade de dormir avec lui pour se rassurer, mais il avait peur que ce dernier découvre son attirance. La tristesse s’empara lentement de lui, mais il ne pleurait pas. En dépit de ses efforts pour rester neutre, il aimait Wakamatsu Kōsuke et il se sentit coupable de profiter de sa gentillesse.

Il aurait tellement souhaité que cet amour disparaisse.


	5. Reste près de moi, partie 2

Kōsuke ne parvint pas à s’endormir, même dans l’obscurité. Il s’empara de son téléphone, posé sur la table basse, pour voir l’heure. 1 h 15.

L’invité grommela. Puis, il pivota sur lui-même et chercha le sommeil.

Le silence dans l’appartement aurait dû l’aider. Il pensa encore à Ryō, à toute cette scène pour le maintenir chez lui. Il le maudit pour l’avoir fait plier à sa volonté.

Habituellement, le sommeil lui venait rapidement après le coucher. Or, ce soir-là, Kōsuke était nerveux à l’idée de dormir chez son camarade. Si sa première préoccupation avait porté sur le déroulement de la journée à venir, il s’inquiétait de la tournure qu’avait pris cette fin de soirée.

Kōsuke avait remarqué l’air apeuré de Ryō depuis sa rencontre avec Makoto. L’attitude de son cadet l’avait préoccupé. Il avait accepté de s’occuper de lui uniquement par compassion et éviter des appels indésirables pendant la nuit. Ryō en serait capable.

De plus, un élément le tracassait depuis un certain temps : les yeux troublés de son cadets n’avait rien de ceux d’un simple ami.

Si au début, il ne les avait pas remarqués, Kōsuke avait fini par s’en rendre compte six mois plus tôt.

Kosuke trouvait que le regard fuyant de Ryo, le dos toujours voûté quand ils se changeaient dans les vestiaires du club de basket, était étrange. Un jour, par inadvertance, il avait constaté un pic d’intérêt sur le corps de leur as, Aomine Daiki, durant le tournoi interlycée.

Ce fut bref. Kōsuke avait remarqué les rougeurs sous ses yeux.

Avec le temps, le manque de caractère et les excuses perpétuelles l’insupportaient.

Durant le camp d’été, il avait attiré son attention vers lui en frappant du poing le casier de son cadet. La réaction du plus petit fut immédiate. Il avait sursauté, effrayé. Puis, il l’avait fixé d’un regard pénétrant et désarmant. De ce simple geste, il avait réussi à déboussoler Kōsuke, incapable de répliquer. Sans s’en rendre compte, il avait tourné les talons aussitôt après sans dire un mot.

L’expression que lui avait portée Ryō était la même que quand il observait Daiki.

Depuis, Kōsuke avait compris que l’orientation sexuelle de Ryō était différente de la sienne.

On toqua trois fois à la porte.

Kōsuke sursauta.

Il se demanda qui venait le voir à cette heure tardive. Puis, il se souvint qu’il dormait chez son camarade.

Il appuya sur le bouton de la lumière au-dessus de la tête de lit. La lueur de l’ampoule agressa ses rétines et l’obligea à fermer les yeux. Il prit le temps pour s’habituer à la luminosité avant de rouvrir progressivement. Comme le silence était revenu, Kōsuke crut avoir rêvé.

— Wakamatsu. C’est Sakurai. Je suis désolé de te réveiller, mais…

Kōsuke grommela. Il se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l’ouvrit.

— C’est bon. Tu veux quoi ?

Ryō sursauta, craintif. Il tenait fermement un oreiller contre lui. Le faible tremblement donnait à Kōsuke la sensation que son cadet avait fait un cauchemar, et venait à lui comme un enfant apeuré.

— Ne me dit pas que tu as rêvé qu’un fantôme te poursuivait, se moqua Kōsuke.

Ryō ferma les yeux de nervosité et acquiesça.

Kōsuke roula des yeux.

— Tu as quel âge pour faire ça, Sakurai ?

— Pardonne-moi… Je…

Ryō fut sur le point de pleurer.

Kōsuke soupira, exaspéré. Il le fixa longuement, se retint de lui hurler dessus qu’il n’avait plus dix ans et le renvoyer dans sa chambre. Ce qui le retint, ce fut le défi que lui avait imposé Shoichi et les tremblements chétifs du plus petit.

Ryō commença à courber l’échine pour s’excuser.

— C’est bon. Rentre, décida Kōsuke. Par contre, tu dors correctement. Je dois me réveiller tôt demain.

Le visage larmoyant de Ryō s’illumina. Il le gratifia d’un large sourire de reconnaissance.

— Merci.

Puis, il se précipita dans la pièce de peur qu’il ne change d’avis.

Kōsuke crut voir un enfant excité pour ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël. Il se sentit manipulé et se promit de le frapper au moindre écart.

— Pardon, s’excusa le cadet.

Kōsuke roula des yeux. Il s’installa dans l’autre côté du lit, dos au plus jeune. Il passa les draps sous son bras pour laisser la moitié de son corps au frais.

— Tu te mets trop de pression, rétorqua Kōsuke.

Kōsuke donna une légère tape sur le front de son camarade. Aussitôt, il l’entendit un faible « aie » taquin et peu convaincant. Son cadet s’enfonça sous les draps avec amusement ce qui fit sourire Kōsuke qui le prit pour un vrai gamin.

— Pardon d’être un boulet, souffla Ryō, le visage en partie dissimulé sous la couette.

— Pour un boulet, tu es assez utile à l’équipe, contredit Kōsuke.

Ryō ouvrit la bouche. Puis, il le referma instantanément. Ses yeux se détournèrent sous l’embarras, les joues rougirent de soulagement.

Kōsuke pivota sur lui-même et il fit face au lycéen.

Ses yeux distinguèrent Ryō, allongé sur le côté. Sa silhouette lui rappela celui de sa petite amie, frêle et chétive. Il crut un instant dormir à ses côtés et il faillit prendre la personne dans ses bras.

À la dernière minute, il s’immobilisa pour observer son camarade. Puis, il éloigna sa main de lui.

— Profite bien. Je ne le redirais pas, crétin.

— Oui, bafouilla Ryō, surpris. Pardon.

Kōsuke grommela d’agacement.

— Qu’est-ce que je t’ai déjà dit ? Arrête de t’excuser pour un rien, ça m’énerve encore plus.

Ryō était sur le point de s’excuser de nouveau, mais il s’interrompit à la première seconde.

— Bien. Continue comme ça, le félicita Kōsuke.

L’aîné vit l’acquiescement de son cadet et il le gratifia d’un sourire. Il observa sa lente respiration et un début d’un apaisement.

Un long silence s’installa entre eux, le sommeil n’arrivait à gagner Kōsuke. Il se questionna encore sur son rôle de futur capitaine, comment arriverait-il à gérer le manque d’assiduité d’Aomine ? En observant le seconde année, une question lui revint l’esprit.

— Dis-moi, Sakurai. Ne serais-tu pas homosexuel, par hasard ?

Ryō sursauta brusquement.

Kōsuke en fut étonné, car il le pensait endormi. Il fut gêné par sa propre demande, surtout qu’il ne désirait pas vraiment le savoir.

— Pas du tout ! bégaya Ryō, choqué.

Kōsuke soupira face à sa réaction. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

— Calme-toi. Désolé, c’est idiot comme question. C’est juste que des fois, tu en donnes parfois l’impression.

Ryō se redressa et s’approcha de lui.

— J’aime les femmes ! articula Ryō, le ton déterminé.

— Je vois.

— Je te l’assure. Je suis hétéro, répéta-t-il.

— J’ai bon ! J’ai compris. Recouche-toi ! s’énerva Kōsuke, en le repoussant en arrière.

Ryō se rallongea en tournant le dos.

Un rapide coup d’œil permit à Kōsuke de voir qu’il s’était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Un reniflement soudain lui parvint aux oreilles. Il comprit que le plus jeune pleurait en silence. Cette atmosphère lui pesa. Il s’en voulait du soupçon, mais il ne parvenait pas à s’excuser.

Cette situation le désarçonna.

— Sakurai. Tu pleures ?

— N… Désolé, gémit Ryō.

La voie aiguë et étouffée de Ryō trahissait son état.

Un poids dans le ventre de Kōsuke le tirailla. Conscient d’avoir blessé la dignité de son cadet, il resta muet un moment, cherchant les mots pour le réconforter. Il imaginait son cadet se mordre les lèvres.

— C’est moi qui dois demander pardon, soupira Kōsuke. Ce que je t’ai dit, ce n’est pas digne d’un ami.

— Non, tu as le droit de poser des questions, contredit Ryō, hésitant.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

— Je ne pleure pas.

— Tu chouines alors.

— Ce n’est pas vrai !

Dans un sens, la négation quasi immédiat de Ryō rassura Kōsuke, dans un sens. Il vit sa silhouette dressée, dans la pénombre, avant de s’allonger à ses côtés. Il passa un bras sous sa tête.

— Dis-moi, Sakurai. Pourquoi as-tu si peur des films d’horreur ?

Le changement de sujet déconcerta son cadet. Il resta muet quelques minutes avant de lui répondre.

—Vers mes six ans, j’avais vu un film d’horreur à l’insu de ma mère. Cela ma terriblement choqué et j’en ai fait des cauchemars pendant des mois. Depuis, je ne peux plus en regarder un.

Kōsuke ouvrit les yeux en grand quand il découvrit l’origine de la phobie de son camarade. Il roula des yeux et pensa que Ryō se souciait trop des détails. Pourtant, ses nombreuses observations leur étaient utiles durant un match. Il savait lire le cours du match et se placer en conséquencs. Il fut surpris de voir cette qualité se transformer en défaut à la simple vue d’un film d’horreur.

— Ce n’est qu’un film, tu sais, rassura Kōsuke. Le scénariste met en place des idées complètement loufoques pour faire peur. Rien n’est réel dans ses histoires. Crois-tu vraiment que la mort nous attend à chaque coin de rue ?

Ryō couina.

Kōsuke retourna son attention vers l’adolescent.

Il imagina la mort s’approcher vers Ryō, menaçante. Elle n’aurait pas besoin d’insister, car il la suivrait sans riposter, le corps tremblant et les larmes aux yeux. Il s’excuserait sûrement d’être mort.

— Si ça t’arrivait, tu serais capable de t’excuser et tu te prosternerais face à elle, reprit Kōsuke, amusé. Tu la saoûlerais tellement qu’elle ne voudrait plus te voir. Tu vois le genre ? ajouta-t-il pour détendre l’atmosphère.

Kōsuke s’amusa de la situation et ne remarqua pas la réaction de son compagnon. Pour lui, il lui faisait une simple taquinerie entre amis. Il espérait pouvoir le détendre avec cette plaisanterie, mais il constata le mutisme de son camarade de club.

Il s’arrêta de rire et constata l’absence de réaction. Il commença à s’inquiéter et crut l’avoir blessé.

— Sakurai ? C’est une plaisanterie, le sais-tu ?

Ryō ne lui répondit toujours pas. À la place, une lourde respiration parvint à ses oreilles, le signe que son camarade dormait déjà paisiblement.

Kōsuke claqua sa langue contre son palais.

— Voilà qu’il dort comme un gros bébé.

Les nerfs à vif, Kōsuke leva la main en direction de Ryō pour le réveiller en représailles. Il considéra que s’il ne parvenait pas à dormir ce n’était pas sa faute, et il voulut le punir.

Ryō paraissait trouver le sommeil, en dépit de sa peur. Kōsuke en déduisit qu’il se sentait en sécurité. Un sourire se dessina, en voyant un petit frère adorable, dormant à ses côtés. Étant le dernier de sa fratrie, il comprit alors les sentiments de ses aînés.

— Bonne nuit, Sakurai, s’adoucit Kōsuke.

La respiration régulière de Ryō se tut un instant. Il ravala sa salive, comme s’il mangeait quelque chose. Kōsuke l’observa silencieusement le garçon. Il crut l’avoir réveillé et il ne bougea pas.

Finalement, Ryō reprit ses profondes respirations apaisantes.

Cette reprise détendit le dernier lycéen éveillé. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son cadet. Puis, il s’éloigna.

Un instant, il avait confondu le garçon et sa petite amie. Il fut étonné et gêné.

— Bonne nuit, Wakamatsu… Répondit Ryō, d’une voix endormie.

Kōsuke crut l’avoir réveillé.

Aucune autre réaction ne se produit sur son camarade et Kōsuke déduisit qu’il avait eu un réflexe mécanique dans son sommeil. Ryō glissa dans sa direction. Il le heurta pour se coller à lui. 

Kōsuke fut déconcerté. Il voulut l’éloigner de lui, mais le jeune homme résista. Il se résolut à l’entourer de ses bras. Il ne se sentit pas coupable vis-à-vis de sa copine. Il se promit d’éviter de parler cette situation.

Dans son endormissement, Kōsuke espéra se réveiller en premier.

— Franchement. Tu es soûlant, pesta Kōsuke.

Puis, il sombra à son tour dans un profond sommeil.


End file.
